


Snow Drop

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: A.U: Bellatrix watching Narcissa's funeral.





	

Bellatrix kept her eyes locked onto the white marble coffin that held her sister, her baby sister, her little dove, her Cissy. She hadn’t yet cried even though Narcissa had been dead for a week, not a single tear had fallen from the dark witches eyes and nor did they through the entire service.

Watching as they placed the coffin into the crypt Bella took a tiny step forwards, the movement almost unnoticed by Rodolphus who was standing next to his wife but saw the subtle step and placed his hand on her shoulder as if knowing what was coming next.

“No.. Don’t.. You can’t put her in there.” she said it softly, a broken whisper at the same time as she stepped forwards again and again, but found she couldn’t get any closer, Rodolphus had tightened his hold on her. “Let me go.”

“Bella.. She’s gone, come on, my little scorpion.” He tried to pull her away but she wouldn’t budge, and he could hear the tears in her heavy breathing. Here it comes, the big man thought as if waiting for a storm and come it did.

The first few tears fell silently, then she let out a soft sob and clutched at her husband’s arm, the pain so harsh and sudden in her chest she thought she was going to die, gone was the empty feeling she’d had all week long and in came the over powering and crippling grief.

The sobs got louder and more agonising, turning to screams of utter devastating misery. Rodolphus held her tighter, feeling his own eyes fill up at his wife’s pain and suffering, he hated to see her hurting and this.. this was hurting beyond measure.

Slowly the sobs turned to whimpers and then to silence, he looked down at her, her pretty face buried into his chest, she was pale and exhausted, she’d not slept for days and he wondered how she was still standing. She was stronger than anyone he’d ever met and fuck how he loved her.

They were the last to leave and when he finally pulled her away, Bellatrix collapsed into his arms in a dead faint. For the rest of her life the dark witch never got over the loss of her sister but she never ever returned to the crypt, but she forever kept a single snow drop in a little vase by the side of her bed.

In memory of Narcissa Malfoy.


End file.
